I can not live without you
by lUa141
Summary: Mello y Near estaban saliendo juntos, pero un comentario de Mello lo arruina todo. Volveran a estar juntos? AVISO: los personajes de este fanfic no son mios! Es songfic solo en el primer capitulo.


- ¡Si te vas no vuelvas! - te grité. Me había enfadado contigo de nuevo.

- Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede volver realidad – diciendo esto saliste por la puerta pegando un portazo.

**La rabia me consume y lloras** **Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo...** **Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria.**

Nunca te había visto tan enfadado como para salir de mi apartamiento así. Espere dos días a que volvieras pero no volviste. Fui a tu casa y llamé al timbre varias veces. ¿No estabas? O quizás... ¿No me querías abrir? Te llamé al móvil unas cuantas veces y te envié bastantes mensajes. No me contestabas a nada, ¿No me querías hablar?

''Si te vas no vuelvas'' eso es lo que te dije antes de que te fueses. Near...

Volví a casa y cogí una de mis deliciosas barras de chocolate. Estaba nervioso. ¿Y si no te volvía a ver? ¿Y si no me querías volver a mirar a la cara? ¿Y si no volvía a oír tu dulce voz? No me pienso rendir. Near, te juro que are lo que sea para que me perdones.

**Yo te esperare...** **No sentaremos juntos frente al mar...** **Y de tu mano podre caminar...** Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare.

Bajé a la calle, iba a volver a tu casa, haber si me abrías esta vez. Iba hacia allí y te vi. Venías hacia mi, cuando me vistes tus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Agachaste la cabeza y volviste tras tus pasos. Corrí hacia ti y te cogí de la muñeca.

- Near, por favor... lo siento... - te cogí de los hombros haciéndote girar hacia mi.

**Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma** **Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida** **Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz...**

Evitabas mi mirada a toda costa. Tu mechones de pelo blanco tapaban tus oscuros ojos, aunque no me hacia falta verte el rostro para saber que estabas llorando.  
>- Suéltame... - susurraste.<p>

- No! Near escuchame! - grité cogiéndote del mentón para hacer que me mirases.

Tus ojos negros mostraban tristeza, amor roto, soledad...

**Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...** **Y tu mirada dice volveré...** **Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**

- No! Suéltame! No quiero! - te zafaste de mi agarre y corriste hacia algún sitio. No se donde ibas.

_Near..._

_Volví a mi apartamento y me estiré en el sofá. Quería olvidarlo todo, Near..._

**Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá**

**Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir** **Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar...** **Por que lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar...** **Por que solo espero que algún día puedas escapar...**

Porque aun recuerdo todos los momentos que pasé contigo...

_Estaba arreglándome para la fiesta de disfraces. Elegí un disfraz de vampiro. Mientras me ponía la capa negra me llamaste. _

_-Mello... - me giré y me quedé de piedra – Voy bien?..._

_Estabas sonrojado, disfrazado de un pequeño conejito, mirando al suelo y enredándote un mechón de tu blanco cabello en tu dedo indice. Sin duda la imagen mas adorable tuya que había visto en mi vida. _

_Me acerqué a ti y te cogí del mentón haciendo que miraras mis azules ojos. Acerqué mis labios a los tuyos, tentándote a probarlos. Pero quería jugar un poco contigo... Acerqué mis labios a tu oreja, haciendo que te quedaras con ganas de probar mis labios._

_- Tu siempre vas bien – te susurré._

_Lamí el lóbulo de tu oreja haciéndote estremecer y sonrojandote violentamente. _

_- Me... Mello... - acerqué de nuevo mis labios a los tuyos, rozándolos. Al instante acabé con la poca distancia que nos quedaba. Te besé._

Si... eso no lo olvidaría en mi vida. Pero ahora tu no estas. Near... Lo siento tanto... amor...

**Si tu te vas no queda nada...** **Sigo cantando con la luz apagada...** **Por que la tierra me quito tu mirada...** Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare. 


End file.
